Akatsuki of the Dead
by YuNoHidan
Summary: While trying to seal the Ten Tails, Gedou Mazou explodes and sends the Akatsuki to an unknown world. Meeting a group of teenagers, the Akatsuki fight against 'them'. Will this new world prove to be nuisance to them or a paradise? Pairings: ? Rated M so that I can do anything.


Silence overwhelmed the atmosphere's mood in the dark forest of the Land of River, but that mood suddenly changed as screams of pain came from a dark cave. Which frightened all of the nearby animals and passers. No one was brave or crazy enough to actually enter it. Instead they all ran away for their lives.

Inside the cave there was a statue that would send chills down anyone's spine, but the statue wasn't the scariest thing around in that cave. The most Frightening were the ten shinobi standing on it's fingers. They were known as a criminal organization Akatsuki. A group of people that held no sympathy towards their victims. They slaughtered life after life and some of the even enjoyed it. Their goal was world domination. Believing that they can bring peace to the world by fear and power. Each one of them were known by their otherworldly abillities and acts of crime. All official members are listed in the bingo book.

In the middle of them and the statue's head there was a spiky, blonde haired boy. It was Naruto Uzumaki, the Nine Tails Jinchuuriki. He was sorrounded in blue aura with red chakra coming out of his mouth and going into the mouth of the statue. That blue aura is a sealing technique used by the Akatsuki members to extract a Biju from it's Jinchuuriki.

Sasori smirked at their own succes and said. ''Heh. So this is the last one. The Nine Tails. And to think that we had so much trouble catching this one.''

Hidan bursted out laughing. ''Ha ha ha ha ha! He a trouble!? Yeah, right! The only reason we didn't caught this pussy here is 'cause he kept running from us like a little bitch that he is!''

Deidara smirked and nodded in agreement. ''Yeah. I agree with albino head here. I would've caught him in the first place if that copy ninja didn't interrupt me, Hmm.''

The Jashinist held up a finger and shouted. ''Who the fuck are you calling an albino head, bitch ass!? That wimp is nothing more than a gay ass toy that needs to be thrown away. Lord Jashin would have been disgusted by that faggot.''

Kakuzu growled under his mask. Irritated by his partner's actions again. ''It's not like you caught him, idiot. If I can remember correctly it was the leader who caught that Jinchuuriki.''

Hidan shot back at him. ''Fuck you, Kakuzu! Can't you fucking agree with me for once, you asshole!''

The masked miser replied while glaring at him. ''And why would I agree with a moron such as yourself?''

''Why you, fucking ba-''

''That's enough!'' Before Hidan could finish what he was going to say, Pein intterupted. ''Save your arguements for later until we extract this Biju! I cannot allow conflicts inside the Akatsuki. Afterall we are all on the same side.''

Both Kakuzu and Hidan seized their conflict with the albino head Akatsuki member murmuring something and spitting out a moment later.

''Well, I have to say that you did a satisfying job this time, Pein. You even demolished the Leaf, but that's in no importance now that we have the last Biju our goal is in within our grasp. It's only matter of time before the Ten Tails will be revived!'' Madara commented. Satisfied that his goal is almost achieved.

Pain nodded and replied. ''Yes, of course. The boy showed resistance, but in the end he was nothing more than an another fool, thinking that he can bring peace to the world.''

Madara agreed. ''Yes, all of them think that there is still hope existing, but what they don't know is that there is no such thing as true peace or hope in that matter. As long as life itself exists, shadows will follow.''

''Blah, blah, blah and all that shit! Who fucking cares about that annoying stuff, anyways!?'' Hidan intterupted.

Deidara looked at him with one eyebrow raised. ''Oi, Hidan, you do know that that's our goal, Hmm?''

''Tch. Whatever.''

Kisame grinned as he watched the scenes going on in front of him. ''Heh. Look at those two. It's like they're some retarded gorillas or something.'' He looked at his partner with a grin still playing on his face. ''Wouldn't you agree, Itachi?''

The cold-hearted Uchiha shifted his gaze towards his shark-like companion. ''...It's not like you're any different.''

Kisame instantly frowned. ''And what is that supposed to mean, Huh?''

''Nevermind...''

Konan watched the conflicts going on around her fellow Akatsuki members as she lightly chuckled. ''Hehe. It looks like the Akatsuki really attracts the most clumsiest and immature men, but at least you're good looking.''

Sasori glanced at her. ''Just because Deidara and Hidan are in this organization doesn't mean that the rest of us are loud-mouthed idiots.''

Kakuzu agreed. ''Yes, we are not responisble for the actions of this two imbecils.''

''Ha ha. Very funny master Sasori, Hmm.'' The blonde bomber replied with every word hinting sarcasm.

''Go to hell, puppet boy! I swear one day I'm gonna sacrifice all of you mother fuckers to Lord Jashin!'' The silver head Jashin follower yelled back at him.

In return Sasori gave him a stern look. ''Hidan, do you want me to kill you?''

''As if you could! We all fucking know that I'm immortal! Or did you miss that, wood fuck!?'' Hidan roared .

Kakuzu looked at his idiotic partner and told him. ''Be quiet, Idiot. Even you aren't truly immortal. Maybe you have forgotten that I had to sew your head back on.''

''Fucking asshole! I told you to never bring that shit up again! If you didn't knew you are supposed to be my partner, bastard!''

''Well, it's not my fault that I got partnered with an imbecil like you.''

''I said that's enough!'' Pein once again intterupted. ''Kakuzu, Hidan is right you are supposed to be his partner. So, get along with him a little better.'' He then shifted his gaze to Hidan. ''And Hidan, you should learn how to respect your seniors better.''

Konan smiled as the duo once again siezed their conflict. ''Hm. Pein, you truly are something else if this two actually listened to you.''

Zetsu, who stayed quiet until now finaly spoke. ''**No matter if we have the last Jinchuuriki.** It's like nothing changed. **Yeah. Hidan, Kakuzu, Itachi,Kisame,Sasori and Deidara arguing about something foolish like usually.** Konan sucking up to the leader. **And finaly Pein and Madara still going on about their plans.** Yep, nothing changed.''

''All of you be quiet! The time to revive the Ten Tails has come!'' Madara announced. ''Everyone, finish the sealing process!''

All of them began to form hand seals and yelled in unison. ''Release!'' Naruto fell to the ground and cracks started to form on the statue. Revealing rays of some sort of bright light. ''This is it.'' Madara told himself and formed a hand seals as he shouted. ''Rise! The Ten Tailed Demon!''

The statue exploded and revealed a shape-shifting light or chakra, but it suddenly started to trash around. Madara watched wide-eyed, trying to stop the unstable chakra mass, but he wasn't able to even control it for a second. ''Shit! The chakra is to unstable! It's going to-''

The cave was suddenly filled with bright light with all of the Akatsuki members in the center of it. An unknown force picked up all ten of them as they started to travel throught a bright void.

* * *

Takashi, Rei, Saeko, Shizuka, Saya and Kohta were running as fast as they could. They were tyring to reach Shizuka's friend's house, but that wasn't so easy with the undead at their heels.

''Hirano! At your left!'' Takashi warned while a single zombie came closer to them.

''Got it!'' Kohta yelled back and flipped around. A mad grin appeared on his face as he stored a bullet in the zombie's head.

Turning his attention back to the road, Kohta caught up to the rest of the group while Takashi, Rei and Saeko kicked some of 'Them' aside.

* * *

**Ok that's it for the first chapter. If you have any ideas or requests post it in the reviews and if you want to see a pairing just say and I'll take it into consideration.**


End file.
